The present disclosure relates to communication, more particularly, to adaptive call admission control in a femtocell base station.
A femtocell may be a small and low-powered mobile communication service area formed by a femtocell base station. The femtocell may be also referred to as a small cell, a picocell, a microcell, and an ubicell. The femtocell base station may be referred to as a femtocell access point (AP). The femtocell base station may be also referred to as a Home Node B (HNB) for a third generation partnership project (3GPP) femtocell or a Home eNodeB (HeNB) for an LTE femtocell. The femtocell may be typically designed for use in a home or small business. The femtocell base station may be used to improve a service quality or to guarantee a certain level of a service quality at a certain area. In general, the femtocell base station may be installed at a shadow area or an area having deteriorated radio signals of macrocells. Furthermore, the femtocell base station may be installed at a service area of a macrocell for reducing a processing load of the macrocell.
Typically, a femtocell base station may form a comparatively small service area and support the comparatively small number of users at the same time. Accordingly, it may be required to efficiently perform operations such as call admission control in the femtocell base station due to the limited number of supporting users (i.e., user equipments) for providing a related service.